


Poolside Fun

by RatKingJames



Category: Homestuck, homesmut - Fandom
Genre: Breeding, F/F, Les8ifins, Multiple Orgasms, Other, PWP, Pool Sex, Skinny Dipping, Underwater Sex, dominant meenah, nooks n bulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatKingJames/pseuds/RatKingJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meenah explores the pool and finds Vriska has shown up beforehand-and no one has explained to her the concept of swimsuits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an RP I did on MSPARP (I was Meenah)

Meenah threw her towel over her shoulder. She was interested in seeing this contained water. Human dreamscapes were certainly their own unique places. She walked down the hall and opened into a room with a large pool, a chemical smell strong in the air. And Meenah was not alone. In the corner of the pool, Vriska was chilling against the wall. Her boobs were slightly above the water, bouncing up and down as she treaded water. She found herself unable to stop staring at them. Vriska was very beautiful. The humans told Meenah that swimsuits were necessary for swimming in a pool, though Vriska seemed to not be adhering to these rules. She shifted, wondering if she should join Vriska wearing clothes or nude. Vriska didn't notice her, since her back was turned, and Meenah began feeling creepy as she kept watching. She decides finally to join Vriska...also in the nude. She goes to pull off her shorts, realizing her bulge has begun peeking from her sheath, and fidgeted slightly wondering how Vriska would react to seeing her bulge. She knew she was huge, and her bulge moved out more as she thought about how Vriska could handle it. She absentmindedly stroked her bulge, letting out a small gasp.

Vriska turned toward the noise and smiled, "Well hello, Peixes, are you joining me?" 

She bit her lip and tossed her pants to the side, deciding to go for it, "Yeah, I am."

Vriska raised an eyebrow when she saw her bulge swelling out of the sheath. It was a huge fuchsia mass, dripping fuchsia and moving on its own. Heiress tentabulges were always large but something about Meenah's was special. "You're...8ig..."

She smirked, "Of course I am," she stops trying to hold back and lets her bulge push out fully to it's nine inches, thick as an arm. She was certainly a specimen for engorged bulges. Vriska was excited and felt her own bulge unsheath, "Come here," she said.

Meenah dropped into the water and swam over, pinning Vriska against the wall. "You need something fishka?"

Vriska smirked and reached out, grasping the giant member in front of her. She rubbed up and down the bulge, she wanted it to pail her so much, she smirked wondering if humans pailed in pools often. Her other hand was desperately grasping at the wall, holding herself up so she didn't fall into the deep water. She cursed herself mentally for swimming in the deep end of the pool. She gasped as Meenah's bulge wrapped itself around her hand, it was thick and warm and she loved it. "I 8et your 8ulge could wrap all the way around mine." 

"Heh. Wanna sea?" 

Meenah grabs her hips under the water and presses their bulges close together. "Oh, please..yes.." Vriska whispered as their bulges intertwined, rubbing each other feverishly. 

Meenah groaned as her bulge pulled away for a much more appealing spot against Vriska's nook. She gave out a moan as she penetrated her, the thick bulge pushing against the walls of her tight nook. Meenah used one hand to brace against the wall while the other groped at Vriska's breasts.  Vriska was pressed against the wall, both her hands clinging to it, her head tilted back in pleasure as her moans echoed around the room. "Fuck...so good..." 

"O)( Y-ES!" she screeched before thrusting in roughly, pounding her, the tip of her bulge deep inside Vriska. She flicked her nipples, toying with them. 

Vriska kept moaning as she was stretched apart, her own bulge wriggling enthusiastically against Meenah's chest. Meenah's arousal was causing her bulge to swell further, making it an even more formidable thing for Vriska to have so deep inside her. With a growl, Meenah leaned over and bit on Vriska's nipple, sucking and pulling on it. She pulled Vriska's ass up so she could thrust in even deeper. Her moans echoed loadly and almost infinitely as she was pushed towards ecstasy. "Fuck!" Vriska yelled as Meenah pounded into her with even more enthusiasm. 

She clenched tightly around Meenah as she came, spurting blue cum, tainting the pool and also Meenah as some shot up onto Meenah's chest. Meenah let out a loud moan as her nook tightened and she came buckets of fuchsia inside her. Her stomach bulged out slightly and she moaned, completely content with the situation. 


	2. Part Two

Meenah pulled out and let fuchsia spill into the pool, and she smiled, feeling as she was almost marking her territory. She smiled, wondering if she should use her natural advantage. The out of this world aroused look in Vriska's eyes was all she needed before she dived under the water and began breathing from her gills.

She pushed forward and buried her face in Vriska's wide opened nook. She licked the opening and then moved upwards to suck her egg sac below her bulge. Vriska's legs flailed around her as she moaned. She had just cum and was not yet down from her plateau before Meenah brought her up again. She moved her way up her bulge, worming it into her mouth where it wriggled down her throat. She was grateful that she was breathing through her gills or else it would be impossible to deepthroat Vriska to this extent. 

She swallowed on it, squeezing it tightly for the juicy blue she desperately wanted to taste. She used her legs to stay in place as she thrust into her nook with her fingers, pressing up towards where the egg sac would be located inside. 

"Meenah! MEENAH!" Vriska yelled as she came down her throat, panting and screeching. 

A mouth full of cum, Meenah moved to the surface before swallowing and letting out a loving moan. Blue dripped down the side of her mouth before she licked it away. "Get in me again, fish princess!" Vriska hissed aggressively. 

Smirking, Meenah used her strength to throw Vriska out of the pool. She made a startled noise as she hit the tiled floor, lying spread out, her bulge up in the air. Gracefully, Meenah climbed out of the pool and stood above her partner, her bulge writhing about almost with an independent consciousness. It was almost a foot long now, swollen with arousal and dripping precum. 

"You want  _this?_ " she stroked her own bulge roughly. 

"Yes," Vriska hissed, "I want you to fucking pail me, dammit!"

"Whale, I don't think there are any buckets around here, but we could use you as a substitute."

"What-" 

Meenah grabbed her legs and tilted her pelvis upwards so her nook was open and ready for her. She kneeled down and thrust her bulge in deep. Again and again. Vriska moaned avidly as she was filled. After a little while, Meenah was simply cumming continuous streams of fuchsia into her. The angle pooled the cum downward, allowing her to fill her to the max. Her stomach was bulging and the pressure was intense. Meenah hissed, thrusting harder then ever, cum sloshing around. "You gonna cum lil lesbifin? Mix our genes? Start an egg?" 

Vriska yowled. Her whole body was on fire with pleasure, she was being filled like never before. "So...so..." and then she screamed as she came, her bulge shooting cum out and her nook pooling small amounts of blue genetic material into her nook, mixing with Meenah's. 

Meenah exhaled loudly as her final spurt of come jetted into Vriska. She pulled out and admired the full nook and smiled. "Do you think..?"

"What?" 

"Nevermind..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May create a series where they have a kid but I dont know yet, lemme know if youre interested


End file.
